The Bucket List
by ChickenNinja
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! When they were 7, Max and Nick created a bucket list-filled with 320 things to do. Follow their journey as they try to complete the most stupid and outrageous things on the list that they named, 'The Macmillan List'.FAX
1. Chapter 1: The List

_**Okay, I don't know… I started this- I don't really know if I should continue with this story… but it's up to you the readers to decide.**_

_**I randomly started the first chapter of this story during my English Honors 1 class ( I have English Honors 1 even though I'm still in eight grade xP) and then finished it in my Algebra 1 class. **_

_***Oh! And for my other story 'In too deep'…**_

_**DO NOT FRET! I DID NOT STOP WRITING THE STORY… I SHALL UPDATE SOON!**_

_**Honestly… I have been very busy for the past week because of my summer project, loads of homework and pressure from my soccer coach. **_

_**So, I'm really stressed and depressed... if any of you can help me out by writing a funny joke when you review that would really help me out… **_

_**Okay and back to 'In too deep'- I WILL TRY TO UPDATE BY FRIDAY. I WILL TRY. **_

_**Oh, and before you guys start reading the story I want you guys to know something… **_

_**I LOVE YOU FOR READING THIS.**_

_**YOU ALL GET COOKIES AND CUPCAKES. **_

_**Yea… that's all… **_

_**OKAY NOW HERE IS THE STORY! :D **_

_**Full Summary:**_

_**The Bucket List**_: When they were 7, Max and Nick created a bucket list- 320 things to do before they die. Now, when they run into a small situation with their parents they decided to complete the list in record time… Follow their Journey as they cross out the most stupid and outrageous things off the bucket list that they named-'The Macmillan List'. (Way better than it sounds! Please give it a chance? Lil'OOC- Fax, maybe Niggy/Eggy. )

_**Chapter 1: The List**_

I was in my mother's kitchen, finishing some extra credit problems for my math teacher when my mother came walking into the room.

She was wearing her usual outfit- a sundress with a pair of black flats. Her dark brown hair was more curly than usual and her eyes were even brighter than then they usually are...

I knew something was going on as soon as she slammed a dozen travel brochures and a pen down on top of my work.

I looked down at my books and pushed the brochures and pen aside and continued to finish the equation that I had already started.

My mother pushed the brochures towards me once more. I gazed up at my mother through my bangs and gave her one my 'what?' face.

She glared at me, and I sat up a little bit straighter on my wooden chair.

Her face became even brighter as she gave me a wide smile and sat down on the seat beside me.

Her arms reached out towards my math books,

Her hands moved quickly-firmly grasping my books; she automatically slammed them shut and threw them down on her lap her eyes looked back up at me to meet mine.

As she looked deeper into my eyes, I looked back at her with a questionable look upon my face.

She took in a deep breath, and looked down at her lap.

"Max, school ends in two days..." she started "what are you going to do after that?"

"Well… I'm planning to go another year."

Her eyes once again met with mine, this time with fire burning in them,

"You already attended 6 years, that's enough." she said, moving some of dark brown curls out of her face.

"Nick and I decided to attend another year." I informed her.

"I don't want you to go to school anymore Max." she mumbled through her plump pink lips.

I looked at her, "Mom, you were the one who told me that a good education was always best for me." I argued.

"Yes, Max I know that... It's just that... You and Nick started going to college at the age of 13, and you already received three master's degrees in teaching and the arts... You don't need to go to school anymore. Marie and I believe that you and Nick going to school for another year is unnecessary." she quickly said her eyes pleading, filling with tears.

"Your 18 Max, Go and live your life, go across the country! Go to Spain, go somewhere! I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO FOCUS YOUR ENTIRE LIFE AROUND SCHOOL!"

I looked at my mother and I knew she was being serious; she had that 'I'm serious about what I'm talking about' vibe.

"Let me talk about it with Nick first alright?" she nodded her head as I stood up from my chair and walked into the Living room.

I stepped onto the dark black carpet, passing by 3 pieces of white furniture and a lamp before reaching the front door of my house.

I opened the wooden front door to reveal a large green lawn and a pathway of pebbles leading me to the side walk.

I ignored the path and walked over to the large oak tree separating our house from Nicks.

I climbed up the tree, holding on to the small handles that we had nailed onto it when we were 5 years old.

I passed by many carvings of birds, eyes and hearts until I reached the top of the tree and walked on the branch that led me into Nick's room.

From the window, I could see Nick lying down on his bed sleeping and listing to music, he was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a black t-shirt that was covered in white paint.

I quietly climbed into his room, making sure not to make a sound.

I looked around at his walls and saw that he had added another painting to the thousand of paintings that he had hanging up on the walls of his room.

The new painting that he had added was one with a girl holding an axe cutting down a tree.

I kicked of my sneakers and walked over to Nick, his long black hair was all over his face so you couldn't see his eyes.

He was slightly snoring but was out sounded by Metal music blasting through his earphones.

I grabbed his iPod which was laying down right beside him and entered his password.

I changed the music and put on the song "Baby" by Justin Bieber.

Nicks eyes snapped opened immediately before the song hit the chorus,

He pulled the earphones out of his ears and glared at me for a minute before his glare was replaced by a low chuckle and then a hit in the back of the head with the pillow.

I just glanced at him and laid down next to him.

His arm wrapped around my shoulders and we both stared up at the black ceiling.

"Hey, Nick?" I asked interrupting the silence.

"Yea?" his deep voice mumbled, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I turned myself over on my side to look at the side of his face.

"Did your Mom… umm… Talk to you yet?" I asked.

"About the college thing?" he asked, and I nodded my head.

He shrugged his shoulders and then turned his head to look at me.

His obsidian eyes were staring at me intensively, and I looked into them like I always do... Seeing spots of gold deep inside of them...

"I don't know what to do... Schools the only way we can actually spend time with each other." I said, as he moved some of my natural blonde hair out of my face.

He smirked as he looked deeper into my eyes,

"Move out?" he suggested.

"Nah... They said that they want us to live out our lives... Just how exactly do we do that?"

We laid down staring at each other for a little while longer before Nick's dark eyes brightened right before my very eyes.

He literally jumped off of his bed and walked over to his closet. He pulled out many dusty Algebra, Physics, and English books- also old art supplies before he found a dusty yellow envelope.

He lazily stuffed everything back into his closet and walked back over to me, he sat down crissed crossed beside me.

"_Things to do before we die_." he read out loud showing me my chicken scratch of a handwriting.

"Remember when that woman came to visit the middle school? She held an assembly and talked about goals and dreams we each have?" he asked.

"Yea, Mrs. Potter?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"She talked about this bucket list that she had started... And after we found out what a bucket list was...we came home and started one of our own..."

"Oh yea... I remember… how long was the list, 300?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's find out."

Nick popped off the wax from the yellow envelope and pulled out a wad of papers.

He looked at the last page, "320.".

"So what do we do?" I asked. "Try to cross things off of that list?"

"Basically."

He looked through the papers and every page that he turned his eyes widened even more then the first time.

"Max, although we were smart 7 year olds... We were also very crazy." he stated turning another page.

"A majority of these just seem... out of hand..."

I smiled at him, and shrugged my shoulders.

"I honestly want to do it... It Might actually be fun."

"I want to do it to, but we have to swear to bacon that we will do every single one of these." he said shaking his finger at me.

"I Maximum Martinez swear on Maries greasy; crispy; delicious bacon, that I will not chicken out on whatever is on that list."

"And I, Nick Ride... Will not be a wimp when it comes to completing the list..." he mumbled raising his right hand.

"Okay... Rules?" I asked

"Okay... So every 5 that we complete off of the list, we do a huge favor for someone else?" he asked.

"That sounds reasonable," I said "Oh and we have no halfizes -like, if we don't complete It, we can't cross it off the list... Even if we attempt to do it."

"Alright, that sounds fair..." he said grinning.

"Alrighty then… Let's go tell the Rents."

_**Just if you didn't know, Rents is another word for parents…**_

_**Yea, and If you couldn't already guess, Nick is Fang… I will start calling him Fang in later chapters but, I want his new nickname to do with one of the items on the bucket list. **_

_**So don't worry… The name Fang will come up SOOOON…**_

_**ANYWAYS…..**_

_**Okay how was it? Please review! Take me out of my depression! **_

_**Again… I love you guys… yea I do... **_

_**~*K*~**_


	2. Chapter 2: His Own Complicated Story

_**There! I updated… please enjoy!**_

_**A little reminder…**_

_**When you read it- please review it! **_

_**Chapter 2: **_

We decided to start packing.

I never told my mother where we were going. I just told her that we were leaving and not to call us at all.

She was honestly upset that she did not know where we were going.

Even after I told her I was leaving, she still asked me if we were still attending another year in college.

I just shrugged my shoulders and walked up the stairs to go to my room.

After walking at least a dozen wooden stairs, I finally reached my room. I swung open the wooden door and walked over to my closet; I slid the closet door open and grabbed my dusty old suitcase.

My once bright red walls almost seemed very pale to me as I murderously began to stuff my clothes into my suitcase.

I didn't really take the time to fold my clothes and place them neatly in like a normal human being- I basically walked over to my brown maple drawers, grabbed random clothes and threw them inside…

Then, I walked over to my closet-grabbed all of my favorite jeans and threw them inside as well. (Hangers included)

I zippered my suitcase shut and slammed the large beast down on the floor.

Wiping some sweat from my forehead and pushing my bangs out of my eyes I rolled the luggage over to my door.

I looked around my messy room and glanced out my window to see Nick standing on a ladder taking down his paintings. Behind him was Marie standing in his door way, her face red with anger- her jaw snapping up and down rapidly.

She was yelling at him.

Nick told me at least a gazillion times that he hated when Marie yelled at him.

That it reminded him of his father.

And that it just made him feel worse.

You see- Nick's life is very complicated.

So complicated, at times it's hard to explain.

Basically- Marie is his older sister… Not his mother.

And their father- well… he's in jail.

Okay-

So…

Nick and Marie are extremely smart and talented.

They are also extremely good in math.

So, every Sunday, when Nick was 8 their father would take them to poker games.

Somehow, they had helped their father cheat in the games.

They were not aware of what they were doing until miraculously a year later, Marie finally found out what he was doing.

For her 15th birthday, her father took her to a nationwide poker game.

She purposefully made him loose, He was furious- and that night was the first day he had beaten them.

After that night, the following nights afterwards were filled with shouting, loud cries and the sound of belts being slapped roughly against skin.

Nick and I never really talked even though we lived next door to each other.

Nick and I met when we were picked to work on a project together for social studies.

When we had to work on the project he would always come to my house, I would never go to his.

I would constantly ask him why I wasn't allowed to go to his house but he would always look at me with an eyebrow raised. He would stare at me at least for a minute before responding with the same answer.

"Max, my house is a mess- I wouldn't want you to go walking around thinking less of me…"

But the truth of the reality was-

He was abused, and he didn't want me to see what he went through.

At the time I didn't know he was being abused, I found out two years later after we had already become best friends and created that bucket list.

The way I found out my best friend in the whole entire world was being abused by his own flesh and blood was the first day in my whole entire life that I cried…

It was the year that Nick and I had turned eleven and we were already in our 1st semester in high school.

_**Im a line! **_

It was a Saturday night; and I was in my living room watching 'The Nightmare on Elm Street'.

Nick called me 10 minutes before the movie started to tell me that he couldn't come over.

I just laughed at him and asked him if he was scared of Freddy.

He didn't answer; we sat in silence for at least 5 minutes before he responded

"I have worse people than Freddy to be scared about Max." he said then hanged up.

During the middle of the movie my door bell rang, I rolled off of my lumpy blue couch and stalked over to my front door.

I took a quick look through the peep hole to see the outline of my best friend and his sister.

"Hey Guys!" I said opening the front door.

I looked over at them, only to see their faces streaked with blood.

Marie was hysterically crying while Nick was clutching onto his side, his face expressionless.

I looked down at Marie's hands which were covered in blood; I then looked over at Nick's white t-shirt which seemed to be soaked in it.

His dark obsidian eyes were hazily closing as he lent against the door frame.

"MOM!" I screamed to the top of my lungs, while rushing them both inside.

I slammed the front door behind them and quickly laid Nick down on the carpeted floor.

I kneeled down beside him and pulled up his white (now red) t-shirt, only to reveal letters deeply carved into his side.

'P-A-I-N'

'_Pain' _they had spelled out.

I was now crying.

I was using my hands to stop the bleeding… but his blood was rapidly oozing through my fingers.

"MOM!" I yelled once more-still sobbing.

I looked over at Marie who was crying as well, this time her thin frail body was curled up in a ball her fingers tangled up in her brown hair.

I could hear the footsteps of my mother's feet running down the stairs.

She appeared in the living room doorway with her blue nightgown and her white robe on.

She looked down at Nick and gasped.

I looked into her brown eyes that were as big as saucers.

She than let out another small gasp.

Yes, she gasped a second time because I was crying.

Like I said before, I never cried.

Never- not even when my dad left.

But, even my mother knew that Nick was my exception…

"Mom, Help him please!" I yelled.

She brought her attention back to Nick and rushed over to him.

She kneeled down beside me and bumped me over so she could get a closer to the wound.

I crawled over to his other side and grabbed his hand.

He slightly moved his head to the side and looked me in the eyes.

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand tighter.

"Marie?" he whispered.

My head snapped over to the left to look at Marie who had stopped crying. Her green eyes staring at Nick and Me.

She crawled out of her little corner and continued to crawl over to Nick whose eyes were looking around for her.

I looked at my mother who was pouring liquid into his wounds; Marie was now holding his face and leaned her forehead against his.

He began speaking in rapid French to Marie and she cried even harder. She then stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Max?" he whispered.

I crawled over to him and grabbed his hand.

"You know, you are my best friend in the whole entire world, you are the most beautiful and down to earth girl I had ever met, one day I will paint a picture of you, You just watch Max…" he smiled and let out a small laugh "I love you with all my heart… and I just wanted you to know that Max…"

"I love you too Nick..." I said between sobs.

_**LINEEEEE!**_

That night my mother saved Nicks life.

Sadly the word that Nick's father had carved onto his side never went away…

I looked around me and realized that I was sitting down on my bed clutching onto my stomach.

Bringing my eyes and mind back to the present- I stood up from my bed and looked over at my window.

Nick was leaning against his window frame staring over at me, I could see the sadness on his face and I knew that he remembered that night as well.

I could see his black suit case already packed and ready by his room door.

His eyes met mine and he gave me one of his rare smiles that he only gives to me.

I smiled back at him and nudged _**(hahahahahaha!)**_ my thumb towards my room door.

He nodded his head and sent me a look saying that he would meet me outside.

I walked out of my room, shutting off the lights behind me.

I rolled my suitcase down the stairs causing it to make a large 'THUMP' sound whenever it rolled down a step.

Once I reached the last step, my mother appeared in the living room with her apron on.

She looked at me as I walked towards the front door.

Before walking out the door, I turned my head towards my mother,

"Just keep on watching the news- I'll probably be on there soon." I snapped at her before leaving the house.

Taking the risk of leaving everything behind…

To go complete a list that we created when we were 8 years old…

Was dangerous…

but all we knew was that it was going to be an experience of a life time…

Number 1 on the Macmillan list:

_**#1: Sneak into one of Lissa Brook's killer parties. **_

Heloooooo yes im a lineeeee!

_**#1: Sneak into one of Lissa Brook's killer parties. **_

_**Sooooo….. How was it? Please tell me what you thought In a review! **_

_**Reminder: if you reviewed you get a piece of pie …. ._.**_

_**If you don't like pie then… you get ice-cream…. **_

_**Either way… it's a win win! :) **_

_**~ChickenNinja**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Bus

_**Okay so here is the next chapter… I think it's kind of short but I just wanted to give you something to kind of get your mind juices flowing on the ridiculous things that might occur when they sneak into Lissa's Party.**_

_**Just to let you know- They do not sneak into the party in this chapter. This will happen on the next one….**_

_**I already have it all written out on my computer and I will post it soon…**_

_**TRUST ME. **_

_**But there's a catch… **_

_**And you will learn all about it after this chapter …**_

_**~*X*~**_

_***Chapter 3: The Bus***_

_**~*M*~**_

"You're kidding right?" I asked looking over to meet Nick's eyes.

"You seriously want to buy that thing?" I pointed over to the beat up bus that stood before us.

It was a road trip bus. Plain and simple- we needed one if we wanted to get around.

"It's either that- of the old Chevy over there-and you know we need more room than that Max." he mumbled back to me.

I simply just nodded my head in agreement taking in all that he said.

"But it looks crappy…" I complained meeting his dark obsidian eyes once again.

A smile spread across his face as he looked over at the bus.

"You're the graffiti artist… Can't you do something about that?" he asked.

"Psh… It'll be hard but I can try." I responded.

"Is the engine working at least?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"It's working just fine… Mr. Harris told me that it was just the outside of the bus that made him not want to use it."

I rolled my eyes.

Bullshit.

"So- should we take it or not?" He asked rather excitedly.

Looking into his eyes I could easily so how much he wanted the bus.

Me- being a good friend said:

"Yea- Lets take it." But I knew this decision would come back and bite me in the ass.

Nick smiled brightly and hugged me until I couldn't breathe.

I hugged him back though as tightly as possible until he eventually let go.

He held me close and stared into my face, his arms were lightly wrapped around my waist making my heart flutter.

Warmness washed over me as his left arm rose from where it was around my waist -he used his hand to tuck back one of my strands of hair with his thumb.

I - looking into his eyes could see so many emotions in them.

He stared at me for a while longer before his arms dropped from my waist- and he turned around to go talk to Mr. Harrison.

I watched as Nick disappeared into the beaten up old shed that was located right in front of this very garage.

His head hanging low and walking at a short pace…

He probably was thinking.

I was thinking too…

About so many things…

Like:

What was going on between the both of us?

_**~*F (aka: Nick)*~**_

"How much?" I asked as soon as I walked into Harrisons shed.

"For what? The Chevy, Or the Bus?" the old man asked standing up from the single wooden chair located in the middle of the shed.

The old man with the balding head (also known as Harrison) was wearing a pair of faded blue overalls with a checkered red pattern of a shirt.

A pair of worn out black sneakers were planted on his feet, they seemed to be a size to small- Making his feet look over bearing.

"The bus." I replied simply looking at his face to see his reaction.

He smiled.

"Around 2,000." He said simply sitting back down on his chair short out of breath.

"A little bit over my price range Harrison."

"What's your price range?"

"Free."

Harrison rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Why should I give it to you for free Nick?"

"Because my father did a lot for you before he was put in jail. Now I think it's time for you to repay that dept."

"What debt?" he asked shocked.

"You never repaid my father for when he paid for your mortgage." I replied distasted.

He rolled his eyes and sighed once more.

"That was many years back Nick."

"And? It doesn't matter to me. I need my father's money back…"

"A gambler just like your father aint' you Nick?"

"Never compare me to my father Harrison, he was bad news and you knew it too… you're just lucky he didn't rat you out like the scumbag he is." I replied a scowl on my face.

"I can rat you out to you know that right?" I added.

"You wouldn't..."

"Yes Harrison I would. Unless you give me that bus for free then I might think about it."

The old man sighed, at this point his arms were crossed over his chest and he was glaring at me with his large blue eyes.

"I'll give you the bus for free…" he said standing up and handing me the keys.

"Just do me a favor Nick… Don't rat me out…. And that girl that's out there in the garage- take care of her… don't let her go."

"I'm not planning to Harrison."

I nodded my head to him before walking out of the shed.

_**~*M*~ **_

From the corner of my eye I could see Nick walking out of the shed.

I was sitting on this small wooden stool that I found digging through boxes.

I sat on the wooden chair just staring at the bus trying to come up with ideas.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just to give it a new paint job?" I asked as Nick approached me.

He stood next to me and gazed at the bus as well.

His dark black eyes scanning the beat up bus in hope of inspiration.

My eyebrow rose as he snapped his fingers and shook his head.

"I have nothing." He said simply sitting down cross legged beside me.

His face was blank as he stared at the bus.

"How much was this old tin can?" I asked smiling and pointing over to the bus.

"Free."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. Me and Harrison go way back… he owed my dad some money so he gave me the bus for free."

"Nick… what would happen if your dad would want the money back?"

"My dad is going to be in jail until he dies." He said simply.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on his silky black hair and began to run my fingers through it.

After a minute- I looked back at the bus and an idea popped up in my head.

"What about we just put on random things? Like stars and hearts a crazy patterns all over it.." I suggested.

"That would work…"

"Yea so that's the idea then?" I asked.

"Yea… Did you get the info on Lissa?"

"Oh I did."

_**~*Line*~**_

_#1 on the List: Sneak into one of Lissa Brooks Killer parties_

_Name:_ Lissa Brooks

_Career:_ Works as an actress stared in a movie called: Loving You

Played lead role

Has been under the Hollywood watch ever since.

_Relationship Status:_ Married to a millionaire named Samuel.

_Objective:_ Sneak into her party going on tonight.

_**~*Line*~**_

"So how are we going to do this?" Nick asked.

"I think I just might have an idea…."

~*Line*~

_**AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_**SO yea. This chapter was soooo uhhhhh….**_

_**Did you think it was good?**_

_**Did it get you excited for the next chapter? I hope I did… it was kind of where I was trying to get at…**_

_**If you guys want me to update soon here is the catch :)**_

_**1-5 reviews= October 31**__**st**___

_**6-10 reviews= October 24**__**th**___

_**11- 14 reviews= October 17th**_

_**15-17 reviews= October 15**__**th**___

_**18 and Up reviews= Tomorrow.**_

_**Yes. That's my catch. **_

_**If you guys want the next chapter tomorrow…**_

_**Well… I need more than 18 reviews…**_

_**I'm I being selfish? **_

_**I'm I? Honestly?**_

_**I think it's because of the crappy mood I'm in right now… **_

_**:( I'm in a sad mood…. But reviews make me happy :D**_

_**^just because I put a smiley face doesn't mean I'm happy. **_

_**Anyways… yea… **_

_**Good Night my inspirations! :D **_

_**~ ChickenNinja * **_


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

_**Okay hi guys!**_

_**I know! I actually updated! :D**_

_**Well…. If you want the next chapter for this story I want more than 10 reviews… **_

_**Yup. **_

_**Well… here it goes!**_

**Chapter 4: The Party**

"Nick, I can't believe we are actually doing this." I mumbled slipping on a pair of black Gucci sunglasses.

"Hey, It was your idea..." he retorted back, I slapped him on the arm and he scowled.

"For your information Nickolas Ride, this was your idea… I had nothing to do with this."

"Well, you're the one who went along with it, don't go blaming me!" he put on a fake worried expression and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Well there's no going back now." I said walking over to him.

Nicks face went back to its usual unemotional mask; I raised my arms up to his chest and fixed his tie.

He grunted and gave me a glare but I just shrugged it off.

After I was done fixing his tie, his strong arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into a hug. He planted a quick kiss on my forehead, I could feel my blood flow up to my cheeks as I froze in place- feeling the butterflies fly around in my stomach.

Once he let me go I turned around quickly so he wouldn't see my blush.

Grabbing my pocketbook and leather jacket I rushed off the bus hearing Nicks stomping feet behind me.

_***Earlier that day***_

"You're fucking kidding me right? This is your idea to get in?" I screeched waving the paper around in my hand.

"We need a well developed plan! We can't rent a dog, and show up to the party with the dog dressed up as Velma and Shaggy and say that we are the entertainment!"

"It could work…" Nick mumbled sitting down on the couch that we had put inside the bus.

I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever…" I whispered falling back on the couch, landing on top of Nick.

"OOOOOOF." He let out a deep breath.

"Damn Max…"

"I know, I've gained a few pounds…"

"A FEW?" He yelled trying to push me off of him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight.

"Don't let go JACK!" I whispered dramatically.

"Max, you're choking me!"

"If you were choking you wouldn't be able to talk!" I informed him.

He stopped struggling against my strong grip and twisted his head to the left to look at me,

He glared at me for a long period of time before I started laughing.

I let go of his neck and got up from his lap.

"Oh Nicky bear… Don't be mad at me!" I begged holding out my hands in a pleading gesture.

He rolled his eyes and let out a small smirk.

"Alright Carolina Jones." He mumbled.

"Carolina Jones? That chick from that stupid twin movie?" I yelled sitting down beside him.

"Yea, you look like her."

"What are you trying to say? I look like a whore?" I asked.

"No, I never said that…"

"Well that's what you said! Technically if you look back at the conversation you said I looked like her, and that means you're calling me a whore. On top of that, you're saying that I look whoreifying…. ALL THE TIME!"

"Max, please I never actually meant that… I'm just saying that you both have similar characteristics!"

"LIKE WHAT?" I yelled fuming.

"Like, you guys have the same color hair…"

"And when she got her nose job it ended up looking like yours."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Good." I said content.

"You look like… James Hunter." I blurted out.

He looked at me with an expression that basically said "are you serious?"

"Well, you guys look alike… The only difference is that he has turquoise eyes…"

"Nah Max, I don't look like him."

"Even Jasmine said that you guys look alike… and Jasmine is always right!"

"Jasmine is your 8 year old cousin!"

"And? She's very into stalking Movie stars and stuff."

"Whatever… forget about that." He mumbled waving it off.

"Okay then, what are we going to do? We only have 5 hours until the party starts!"

He thought for a moment.

"You dress up as Carolina Jones and I go as your manager and we sneak into the party?" he suggested smiling.

I glared at him.

"Who says she isn't going to the party?"

"She's in Europe filming."

"How do you know?"

"Twitter." He threw me his phone and I looked at the screen.

And of course it was on Carolina's profile, and he was right she was in Europe.

"Fine, but you being my manager have to do whatever I say!" I sang

"Okay Max, Count on that."

I rolled my eyes.

I finally realized after a moment, I had no clothes other than jeans and t-shirts…

"OH GOSH NICK, TAKE ME TO THE MALL!"

"Oh my goodness…" he whispered gasping "the apocalypse is nigh… The great Maximum actually wants to go to the mall…"

I sighed.

"We have no proper clothing to actually go to a Hollywood party Nick."

"I'm not going to spend hundreds of dollars on clothes.. Max."

"Who said we were going to spend hundreds of dollars?" I asked staring at his face.

He thought for a moment, bringing his hand up to his chin and rubbing it in a circular motion.

"The magical pink Unicorn that lives in my brain." He smiled and walked away.

"Nick, I'm serious… We need clothes!" I yelled calling after him.

"Listen Max, I am not going to buy clothes… Let's just go to that party with what we have!" he begged.

"All we really have to wear are sweatpants, Jeans, and ratty t-shirts!" I exclaimed.

"Max…"

"Common Nick, Just… an hour!" I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Fine. Only an hour, and that's it."

"Let's go!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him off the bus.

_**~Line* Break~**_

Slipping on the sequined black dress that I had bought, I turned around to look at myself in the mirror. The dress ended just right above my knees, the smooth silk fabric was cold against my skin- but fell around my waist perfectly. There was a sequined red flower banded under the garment section. The shoes that I wore were just a pair of plain black flats.

I didn't want t to wear a pair of high heels because I had never even worn a pair… Plus I didn't want to end up in the hospital just because I tripped over something…

Like a pebble.

Walking out of the bathroom, I spotted Nick putting on his leather jacket.

He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of black converse. He was also wearing a black dress shirt and a red tie, his hair was the same… falling just right under his ears, his bangs covering his left eye.

I walked up to him and he looked at me.

"Nick, I can't believe we are actually doing this." I mumbled slipping on a pair of black Gucci sunglasses.

"Hey, It was your idea..." he retorted back, I slapped him on the arm and he scowled.

"For your information Nickolas Ride, this was your idea… I had nothing to do with this."

"Well, you're the one who went along with it, don't go blaming me!" he put on a fake worried expression and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Well there's no going back now." I said walking over to him.

Nicks face went back to its usual unemotional mask; I raised my arms up to his chest and fixed his tie.

He grunted and gave me a glare but I just shrugged it off.

After I was done fixing his tie, his strong arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into a hug. He planted a quick kiss on my forehead, I could feel my blood flow up to my cheeks as I froze in place- feeling the butterflies fly around in my stomach.

Once he let me go I turned around quickly so he wouldn't see my blush.

Grabbing my pocketbook and leather jacket I rushed off the bus hearing Nicks stomping feet behind me.

"Max!" he called after me.

I whirled around only to be face to face with Nick; surprised by how close we were I took a step back.

"Are you okay?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"Im fine," I whispered turning my head.

I was so glad it was dark outside so he couldn't see my red cheeks.

Luckily for me, a car passed by and its headlights shined on my face.

Nick immediately let go of my hand then and looked in my eyes.

I just turned away and he started chucking.

"Maximum Blushing…"

I glared at him and my cheeks became even hotter.

"The last time you blushed was when Jake asked you out to the dance…" he smiled.

"And even before that it was when we had our first kiss." I looked into his eyes and turned around.

"You don't remember when we had our first kiss Max?"

"I do."

"Okay then…"

"Where's the limo?" I blurted out changing the subject.

"It's coming… Don't worry."

"Alright..."

And he was right, soon enough two minutes later the limo pulled to a stop in front of us.

Nick slipped on his sunglasses and opened the door for me; I climbed into the limo and sat down next to him.

After the long car ride, the driver pulled up to a big mansion.

Techno music was blasting really loud and the whole entire place was booming.

The house of course was closed off by a gate, which was then blocked by six guards at the entrance.

Crap…

"What's the plan?" I asked Nick.

"Wing it?" he suggested.

"That could work… I guess…"

Nick opened the door and that's when fans and paparazzi ambushed us.

A group of girls- exactly four came running up to us.

A little girl with blonde hair walked up to me and tugged at my dress.

I looked down at the little girl and gave her a smile,

"Hey! What's your name?" I asked patting her head.

A girl with Mocha colored skin and long black hair stared at me strangely.

The little girl with the blonde hair looked up at me; her blue eyes were looking up at me adoringly.

"My name is Angel! I'm your number one fan!"

"Wow, it's really nice to meet you Angel." I said smiling at her.

Throughout that whole entire conversation the Paparazzi were snapping photos and mumbling about Nick.

Angel looked over at Nick and smiled she grabbed his hand and started swinging it back and forth.

"You're James Hunter!"

All of the sudden multiple fan girls started screaming 'James Hunter'

Some of them saying:

"MARRY ME!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"IMPREGNATE ME!"

The last one was the weirdest, especially since it came out of the mouth of a 67 year old woman standing in the crowd with her grandchildren.

I looked over at Nick and caught his eye, throwing a look that said 'I TOLD YOU SO.'

Nick looked down at Angel and started mumbling about lollypops and rainbows.

She started giggling and laughing.

I looked over at the three other girls and smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked.

A girl with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail started talking first.

"My name is Ella…" her brown eyes eyed me up and down suspiciously.

Another girl with curly brown hair and green eyes looked up at me, she wore black wire rimmed glasses and billions of beaded bracelets.

"My name is Jenifer Joy."

The last girl who spoke would be the mocha colored skinned girl with black hair, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink hoodie.

"Hello Carolina, my name is Nudge." Her brown eyes looked into mine, but I knew that she couldn't see my eyes because of my sunglasses.

"Nice to meet you…"

I looked over at Angel who was still in deep conversation with Nick, she was talking about her mom… he was nodding a worried expression on his face.

He mumbled something and she nodded, he handed her a paper and a pen and she quickly scribbled something down on her knee.

She handed him the paper and he gave her a quick hug.

I looked over at the girls and they all looked at each other with lost faces.

Angel walked towards me, she hugged me and she walked towards the girls.

After we waved the girls good bye, Nick had grabbed my hand.

"What was that about?" I asked him as the paparazzi continued to snap pictures of us.

We posed gave fake smiles and continued walking, once we reached the gate a guard stopped us.

"Names please."

"Carolina Jones and James Hunter."

The guard looked through his clip board and nodded.

"You guys are on the list… Have fun."

He pulled out a small remote and pressed the button, causing the gates to open.

They let us in and we began to make our way towards the mansion.

"What did she ask you?" I asked once again.

"Those four girls are living in an abandoned house by themselves. She was telling me about her adoptive mother threw them out on the streets, she said that her three sisters were just are sophomores in college… they wanted to move to L.A so they could go to school there."

"So, they were asking for your help?"

"Basically yea."

"Are you going to help them out?"

"Of course… why wouldn't I?"

"You always help out people… I want to help out too…"

"Then we will go see them tomorrow."

"Alright."

After our small conversation, there was awkward silence.

Which is kind of weird for us… considering the fact that we were best friends and nothing was ever awkward between us.

Maybe it was because we were about to actually see Lissa again.

The girl who made my life a living hell…

Breaking the thought, I looked down at my left hand which was intertwined with Nicks.

Our hands fit perfectly together.

I looked away from our hands and saw that we were standing at the entrance of the mansion,

Well… here it goes.

~*the Next Day*~

_**-Nick's Blog-**_

Hello!

You are visitor: 89

Hey guys, good afternoon to you all…

Remember yesterday when I told you guys that we were supposed to break into Lissa's party? Well we did... And well… It was pretty interesting.

We were only in the party for about an hour until the REAL James Hunter came up to me and asked me who I was.

I told him that I was a famous artist.

He called me a liar and said that I looked exactly like him.

He told me that he had to tell the guards that he was a famous soccer player in order for him to get in.

After I told him why I lied and pretended to be him, he wanted in.

Now I find it kind of strange that I didn't end up getting punched in the face or anything.

And I also found it kind of strange that a famous Actor/ Musician wanted in on our Bucket List idea.

But that didn't really matter to me; I found it kind of cool that we could recruit another person.

The thing is that he created a bucket list as well, but he only had 5 things on that list.

So, instead of partying he sat on the kitchen counter and added 15 more things to the list.

While I was talking to James and finding out more about him, Max the whole entire time was off getting drunk.

And I mean drunk.

She was so drunk at one point, when they were playing Justin Bieber's song 'Baby' – she borrowed one of Lissa's wigs (which had a sort of resemblance to JB's hair) put it on and began to sing…

Now I must say she has a really good singing voice.

But when she's drunk… all of that goes away and she sounds like a male cat being castrated.

Trust me though… I love Max, but that very moment I just pretended that I didn't know her.

James was just getting a kick out of her performance, everyone was… even Lissa.

At the end of the song though she said this:

" I want to make a toast.." she held up a whisky bottle " to Lissa… I went to school with Lissa… *hiccup* for… four years. And in those four years… she made my life a living hell."

She looked at Lissa who was staring at her confused.

"She made me and my best friend get into fights SO MANY TIMES…." (This was actually true… I should know… I am her best friend) "And she ruined a perfectly good relationship with my boyfriend and I… and guess what! She's *hiccup* married to him now!"

"She stole my chances into getting into an Art's High school- she was accepted then dropped out the following day. But you know what? Even though *hiccup* you ruined my whole entire middle school life, I don't even give a flying fuck about it anymore."

"Think about it… Your husband is going to end up cheating on you anyway… and that's gonna ruin you. SO! ITS ALL GONNA *HICCUP* FUCKING COME BACK!" she stared at the crowd around her and smiled.

"So, Lissa… I hope you end up getting screwed up…"

"Sincerely, Maximum Ride."

….

SO, that was basically what she had said…

The thing that scared me most about that whole entire speech would be the fact that she used my last name.

(Which, I don't really mind if she does do that.)

And also the hiccupping…

But you readers out there are probably wondering how I remembered all of this…

I have 3 sources.

James and his good memory.

The video that James had taken on his phone.

And I recorded her whole entire speech.

So that's pretty much it…

After Max had said that whole entire speech- Lissa started crying.

Which actually made Max pretty happy.

But then again she was drunk…

So Max started laughing and then we left, we weren't kicked out… Like I kind of thought we would… Nope- we just got up and left.

Which in my opinion is better than having security carry us out.

(Okay well James is standing behind me reading this and he's laughing. He just mumbled something about a new thing to put down on his bucket list.)

Just so you know- the three of us are in our bus.

Max is sleeping and Iggy is now scribbling down in his notebook and I'm writing to you guys.

So, do you guys want to know the next thing on our list?

Okay- so Im guessing you do…

#2 on 'The Macmillan List': To meet a tribal leader.

Well… this should be fun.

-Fly On

Nick

~*Line Break*~

I looked up from my computer screen and looked over at Max who was lying down beside me, she was snoring softly.

James was sitting down on the counter staring out the window.

"James?"

His turquoise eyes looked over at me.

"You know how to drive?"

"Im 18, just like you… I know how to drive!"

"Okay then, that's great. Do you mind driving?"

"No, not really."

"Okay then," I whispered handing him the small piece of paper Angel gave to me. "can you drive to this address?"

"No problem bro."

I smiled, happy that I could actually help Angel and her family.

_**~*End*of*Chapter* 4*~**_

_**Okay well… that's chapter 4… **_

_**I'm not promising, but If I have time tonight or tomorrow… I will update 'Revitalized'…**_

_**As of today- 'Home is where the heart is' and 'Crystal Cove' is on Hiatus… ONLY FOR LIKE 2-3 WEEKS.**_

_**And the 'Runaways'**_

_**Well… I'm not sure what I want to do with that anymore…**_

_**I'm just going to put it down as complete... :( **_

_**So, guys please REVIEW? I want reviews….**_

_**:D**_

_**LUB YOU GUYS! :D**_

_**~ChickenNinja**_


	5. Chap5:Money & Meeting the Tribal Leader

_**Chapter 6: Money Situations and Meeting the Tribal Leader **_

It was six in the morning; James was driving the bus while Max was sleeping on our couch.

Max was curled into a ball; her hair resembled a bird's nest, all over the place, uncombed and untidy. She was snoring softly, mumbling to herself, tossing and turning. Her breathing was fast paced, and her left leg was twitching.

She was having a bad dream, I could tell. Just by the way she was twitching I knew that in her dream, she was running from someone or something.

I didn't want to be a bad friend and wake her up, but then again, I didn't want to be a bad friend and have her wake up scared, paranoid, and on the verge to tears…

The day after my almost death, she swore to me that she would never cry in front of me again.

I knew at times, ever since that accident she wanted to cry. Sometimes over what happened to me, to her father, and at times even when Lissa basically tried to ruin her life.

But she stayed strong for me, which made me feel worse than I already did.

I don't really know, after that day at the hospital, waking up to a tired and a teary eyed Max… I swore to myself to never hurt her the way I did, and I also swore to myself to never let her go.

By that sense, I mean not to let anything and anyone come in between us…

I crawled over to Max and laid down beside her. I began rubbing small circles on her back, trying to calm her down.

She was so tense, I began to hum her favorite song in her ear, and soon enough her muscles loosened. She wasn't twitching anymore and she was quiet, I could feel her breathing normally and I sighed with content.

She was okay now.

James P.O.V

I could really tell that he loved her.

Even by just looking at the rear view mirror.

The way that he looked at her, the way that she calmed down just by his touch… they loved each other.

Hard to believe, but they're soul mates.

You can hardly find true love like that anymore… and at a young age! Eighteen!

You never find your true love at such a young age, at rare occasions yes, but some couples don't find each other till their late twenties.

They're lucky.

I'm going through so many girls; just to look for that one special girl who I can spend the rest of my life with, that one girl who can bring me true happiness, the girl that I can depend on.

And I still haven't found her yet.

I have to admit I'm jealous.

I'm jealous of what Nick has with Max; how they have that strong connection with each other… how they depend on each other for happiness.

When he told me about their Bucket list idea, I wanted in.

Not because it sounded fun and daring… but it gave me an opportunity to find her.

It gave me the opportunity to find the girl who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Nick (Fang) P.O.V: 

I felt the bus slow down and come to halt. James stood up and took a quick stretch yawning in the process.

"James!" I whispered calling his attention.

He turned to me and raised his eyebrow, I waved him over,

"Come over here!"

He over dramatically tip toed over towards me,

"Yes?"

"I can't get up! If I do I'll wake up Max. Listen, just do me the favor, and go to the house that I gave you the address to. Hand this envelope to a girl named 'Ella'; tell her that this is from you. Mention to her that her sister Angel talked to you yesterday, that the money in the envelope should be enough to buy themselves new clothes and at least two month's worth of groceries." Slipping the yellow envelope from my pocket I handed the money over to James who took it reluctantly. He was out of the bus before I could even blink.

James P.O.V

I was in front of the house.

Ringing the door bell I could hear the clatter of pots and pans, and little feet running towards the door.

The door flung open before my eyes and there stood a little girl with blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. She resembled an Angel her face was glowing with excitement and she was practically jumping in her shoes.

"Nick," she whispered softly, her voice like feathers "is that you?"

"Nope," I whispered back "I'm the real James Hunter."

She gasped and squealed "Nick said he was going to drop off a surprise! Are you the surprise?"

I let out a small laugh "Not exactly, Nick's sleeping in the bus, he told me to come drop this off… Is 'Ella' here?"

She nodded her head and ran inside almost tripping over a beat up teddy bear in the process. I stood in the door way, taking a look at the exterior of the house. It was just a regular brick house, but with a beat up roof and a front door. Taking a quick look at the rest of the block from the doorstep, I knew that I was in the slums of the city.

"Not really used to it, huh rich boy?" a silky voice said from behind me.

Stunned, I turned around and was face to face with the deepest green eyes anyone could ever imagine. Taking in a quick breath I took a step back making sure not to trip.

The owner of the green eyes was gorgeous. Long dark brown hair, tall and sort of thin, the rosiest complexion… she took my breath away. Even without makeup and in a pair of pajamas I was still amazed of her beauty.

"Are… are you Ella?" I stuttered, gulping.

"Yea." She gave a small smile.

"I hav-have, something for you." I stared at her wide eyed and she laughed.

"What's the matter? You're a little shaky."

_I just saw the most beautiful girl in the universe! _

"Uh, no reason."

"Okay, so whatchu got for me?"

"Um." I handed her the yellow envelope and she stared at it for a minute before opening it.

She looked inside, her green eyes widened and she stared back up at me.

"You're serious? Who's this from?"

"It's from the boy that your sister met yesterday, he was pretending to be me. He and his girl thought it would be nice to help you guys out a bit."

She stood silent staring at the envelope in her hands.

"It's about two months worth of groceries and enough for all of you to buy new clothes." I whispered.

She looked up at me.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. Pulling out a wad of cash (all fifty and hundred dollar bills) I handed it to her as well.

"That's from me." I added.

Her eyes filled with so much emotion she walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much! You saved us!" I could feel wetness forming on my shoulder as she laid her head there.

I just took it all in; I think I finally found the girl I was looking for.

Nick (Fang) P.O.V: 

Finally, after about a half an hour later James was back. He was blushing like crazy; his cheeks were a crimson red. A smile was practically carved into his face.

"So, where to?" he asked as he sat down on the driver's seat.

"Just the next state over, North Carolina... About time we met the tribal leader."

_***Time Skip of 8 hours* **_

After about 8 hours of driving, we were finally in North Carolina. It was already 6 by the time we reached the barren part of North Carolina.

According to Wikipedia, a majority of the tribe population lived here. It says that even a few people (although they are no longer a tribe) live around the barren areas to still feel connected to the land.

After a little more research, I was able to find the address of one of the last remaining tribal leaders.

Pulling into the drive way of the small wooden house, a man with long silky black hair and mocha colored skin stepped out of the house.

Max was fully awake by the time we parked in the drive way, she was already dressed and still had a bad headache from the night before. She gave me a small smile as she quickly combed out her hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

The mocha colored man was waiting for us at the entrance of the bus. Stepping out of the bus, he gave us warm welcoming smiles and led us to the inside of his house.

"The spirits spoke to me, and told me that you were coming." His raspy voice boomed as it carried through the dark house.

"Oh... well, that's interesting. I guess." Max mumbled.

James let out a booming laugh and I chuckled.

He led us through the dark passage way and into a small room.

Inside the small enclosed room, hundreds of candles were lit; flowers and feathers were hanging from the ceiling on strings. It smelled of a rosy essence, in the middle of the room was a carpet.

The tribal leader led us into the room and asked us to sit on the rug. He formed us all in a circle, and he placed an essence in between us, he lit it up and the room immediately smelled like the beach.

"Now at this time, I ask you to all close your eyes."

We did as we were told I squeezed Max's hand and she began to rub circles with her thumb into the back of my hand.

"Maximum Martinez, believe it or not, you will change the world. You and your group of friends are destined for greatness. I can sense that you have been through pain; you have restricted yourself from showing that pain to others… Including the one person who would do anything for you…The spirits ask me to tell you that you need to open up, or one day you will lose the person, you care most about. They want me to give you this, a token in which symbolizes who you truly are inside." I could hear him dig into his pocket and hand something to Max.

"Thank you…" she whispered softly.

"Ignazio James Hunter, one of the richest and one of the most adored movie stars of all time. The spirits tell me you met someone special today… I assure you that she will help you through so much. The spirits are aware of your family problems, and how you haven't seen your parents in at least nine years. But I warn you, you will come across them soon. Your money will come to great use; your money will be put to good use… You will help out so many people; you of course will assist Maximum in saving the world. You are meant for greatness whether you believe it or not. But I must warn you, you may lose something greatly important to you in the process.

"From the spirits Ignazio," the tribal man handed something to Ignazio.

"Thank you so much."

"Ahhhh…Nicholas Ride, you have been through so much in just eighteen years. The problems that involve your father," I tensed up. "Your sister practically raising you on her own, your self harming… but the spirits want me to assure you that out of all of this will come greatness. Believe it or not, the person that you completely admire, that you completely love, will realize it soon. It's just a matter of time; it's just a matter of being patient my son. But before all of this I must say, you will face challenges… you will face the person you hold the most hatred for… You will lose someone who impacted your life during your childhood, but you are meant for something too, you along with Maximum and Ignazio… you are meant to save the word."

He sighed, taking a brief pause.

"This is from the spirits." He handed me necklace with a tooth attached.

"For you Fang."

"Thank You…" I whispered. Max squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

-Time Skip-

Max P.O.V

We were now on the bus sitting in a circle just the three of us.

It was awkward, so awkward…

We were all looking down at what the tribal leader had given us.

He had given 'Ignazio' (James) a marble in the shape of an eye. Funny thing is it was red like fire.

The tribal leader had also given 'Fang' (Nick) a necklace with a sort of fang/ tooth on it.

Then, the tribal leader had given me a bracelet. The bracelet had a golden eagle on it which clasped it together.

We were still confused on what we were given, but we still couldn't understand what he had meant by,

"You are all meant for greatness."

_**Authors Note: **_

**SO. GUYS.**

**Was the wait worth it? Did I meet your expectations? ._. **

**I worked really hard on it, was it okay? Did it satisfy your cravings for my story? Are you happy I finally updated?**

**But anyways, I think I deserve a bunch of reviews… because… yea. **

**Just because. **

**Anyways, if I get a lot of reviews, maybeeeee I'll update a lot during my spring vacation… and according to my OH SO WONDERFUL calendar it's only… **

**2 DAYS AWAY! :D **

**So…**

_**a lot of reviews= a lot of updates **_

**Oh and question, do you guys want to actually want to know how Max, Fang, and Iggy complete the things on the Bucket list through 'The Blog' or through their actual characters? Or should I just switch it up from time to time?**

**Just review your opinions or inbox me, either one satisfies me… :)**

**SEE YOU GUYS SOON! :D **

_**Fly On, **_

_**Phoenix **_


	6. Chapter 6:From the Slums to the Big Top

_**Well, this is what you all have been waiting forrr….. **_:D

_Chapter 6: From the Slums to the Big Top_

_**FANG P.O.V**_

It was Tuesday.

A very dark, rainy Tuesday I might add.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Max had whispered looking out of the window in our ratty and worn down bus.

"It's so dark…"

I nodded my head in agreement and laid down on the couch, staring at the crusty brown ceiling, hearing the rain drops pounding on the windows.

"Fang? I um… mean Nick…" Max mumbled.

"You can call me whatever you want to." I responded quietly, knowing that she was confused whether or not to call me by my new nickname.

"Are you okay?" she stuttered "I mean- I know… that what the tribal guy was talking about seemed creepy…"

"It's not about that Max." I interrupted her… In fact, I didn't even know what was wrong. I felt down- I knew I wasn't sick, and I knew that the tribal man didn't bother me that much. I just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and I hated when I got that feeling.

"Is it because of what's next on the list?" she replied softly, looking away from the widow and staring at me.

"What's on the list?" I stared back at her looking into her eyes; they were filled with worry and sadness. She quietly reached into her back pocket and pulled out the wad of paper, the papers that held our dreams, and our soon to be accomplishments. She walked towards me, and sat on her knees beside me, laying her head on my shoulder as I grabbed the first page.

'_#3: Meet my mother –Nick' _

I stared at the paper shocked. I couldn't remember writing this at all; my childhood was all a haze.

I shot up from the couch, forcing Max to take her head off of me.

"Fang please…" she whispered.

"Fang please what?" I yelled not able to control myself "don't get mad? I'll get mad! I have the right to get mad!"

"Don't yell…" she whispered.

"Why in the fucking hell would I write this? I should have never written this!" I mumbled running my hands through my hair.

"Fang please…" she pleaded.

"No Max! No, I will yell! She left me! I hate her so much; she left me and my sister to fend for ourselves!" I took in a sharp breath. "If she would have never… left… I would be okay now Max! I would have had never went through all this bull shit!"

After a moment, Max broke the silence.

"All this 'bull shit' includes me Fang…" she replied through gritted teeth. Her eyes were filled with anger, and her face was in a frown.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You did!" she yelled throwing her arms into the air, "if your mother would have stayed... We would have never become friends; we would have never gotten closer over your accident. We wouldn't have had to deal with Lisa, Fang… I am part of the bullshit!"

I stood there silent.

"I guess, you wish, that you never met me huh." She sighed and I saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Things happen for a reason, your mother left… But you ended up getting something better in return… your sister is more than a mother to you than anyone… even my own mother who has taken you in when you needed it. You would never be who you are today Nick." she looked down at the floor, her hair cascading her face.

"You wouldn't be my best friend, the person who I love and the person who I look up to. You'll just be another person, in the billions of people that live on this planet. Who don't hold anything special to me."

She looked up at me, her eyes were red.

I instantly felt guilty. She hated it when I yelled; she would always get emotional when I did. And it was one of those moments in which she couldn't hold in her tears anymore.

She felt rejected, and I knew that I reminded her of her father.

"I'm sorry…" I sighed. "I'm sorry, I yelled… and… I don't regret you at all. I was acting like a dick, I should have never done that…"

She rubbed her red eyes, and took in a deep breath.

"You know I hate it when you act like that…" she sighed.

"I know… it's just that, I really don't want to see her."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her, making me sit beside her on the floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and continued to cry.

Her touch sent tingles down my spine and I sighed quietly with content, completely forgetting the reason I was mad. I was thinking about Max, only Max.

I had hurt her. I made her cry. I didn't mean too… I made a promise to myself never to do that again, but here I go breaking it.

_***Max P.O.V***_

I didn't want to. But I had to; I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I cried on Fangs shoulder.

I remembered how my father pushed me away. How he said he wasn't my father, calling my mother a whore (right in front of my face). Accusing me of being a love child, an off spring of a man, who had used my mother for free sex. How I was the off spring of a monster...

How he had rejected me, how I didn't even feel loved. I drowned myself in my studies. Even though I was 7, which made me advance above everyone else. My mother hardly cared for me; she was always busy with work- Drowning herself in her work as well.

And then how I met Fang.

How he had made up for all of the love I was missing.

And then how we had to deal with Lissa and her bullshit.

Then Fangs accident came along…

I realized that day that he was everything to me and I could never let him go.

I cried about everything, even the little things.

Like how my favorite plant in the house died.

I wanted to let go of everything, all of the sorrow that my heart was holding.

And I hoped that Fang had understood that.

_***Fang P.O.V* **_

I am a complete dick.

She's still crying.

_***Max P.O.V***_

After I was done crying I was still in Fangs arms. He was holding onto me tightly, his hand was running through my hair. He was whispering my favorite song lyrics into my ear.

"I love you too." He whispered into my hair pulling me closer. I shivered at his touch but I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck.

"I'll meet her for you okay." He mumbled. "I'll do anything to make you happy."

_***James P.O.V* **_

I could hear Fang (Nick) yelling from inside the bus.

He was upset; I guess he read the next number on the list.

Max told me that he would have been upset; her idea was to erase what he wrote and put another one. But I knew that eventually he would find out and be mad at the whole world.

Even though I hardly knew Fang, I had a feeling that he had a horrible childhood… Just by the way Max looks at him I could automatically tell, or whenever I hit a 'sensitive' topic (such as my parents) he would tense up, and leave the room raging.

Max told me that she was going to tell him today… me, being the wimp ass that I am- told her that I was staying outside.

I wanted to call Ella, and see if she was going okay. I wanted to see if she needed more money, or if she just wanted to talk…

Oh. Who am I kidding…? I just want to hear her voice.

But I'm a wimp. So I decided to go and not call.

I took a sip of the icy cold coke that was in my hand.

How long have I been holding it for? I switched my coke to the other hand and flexed my fingers, they felt numb.

I stared out into the darkness and sighed. Why was I so alone?

Max and Fang have each other.

Heck, even Ella has a family.

I have nothing.

Just money.

I would take love over everything…

I'd even become a lower class citizen just to find true love… to try and start being called by my first name. Not my middle name…

Would that work?

I could try to actually live for once.

Be an actually teenager, screw the saying 'once you're eighteen you'll be an adult.'

This is my life now; I wasn't going to be controlled by my producer or anyone… I was going to be me.

_***Fang P.O.V***_

Even though I didn't want to, we finally found the address to where my 'mother' was living; she lived in a small town somewhere in Virginia...

James, who told me to start calling him 'Ignazio' which then I shortened down to Iggy-, was capable of finding my mother's address. I didn't want to be rude, but I thanked him for taking the time and doing so.

Max was still somewhat upset, whenever she wanted to, she would curl up beside me on the couch and hug me.

"I'm scared… of what's going to happen Fang." She whispered. I looked over at Iggy who was driving the bus, keeping his eyes concentrated on the road.

"Don't be scared Max…" I whispered back, wrapping my arm around her shoulder "I'm kind of nervous, I'm not going to lie but… I'm not scared. It's not like it's my father or anything." I replied honestly.

"Don't talk like th-"

"Then don't talk like you are right now…"

She sighed softly and moved closer to my side.

We sat there for a moment; then we felt the bus slow down.

My heart was pounding a mile a minute, I felt queasy and I had the sudden urge to run into the bathroom.

"We're here…" Iggy mumbled silently, putting the bus in park.

"Fuck." I mumbled to myself.

I walked over into the entrance of the bus and stepped out. The small cold breeze hit me.

I noticed that it was sunny outside; Max had grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me over towards her. She grabbed my t-shirt in her fists, and forced me to look at her.

Her brown eyes were swimming with emotions that I couldn't even read.

"Should Iggy and I go in with you?" she asked.

I looked down to her shoes; they were converse that I had painted 'Adventure Time'

"Yes, please."

She pulled me by the elbow once again and led me down the white cemented block; we stopped in front of a huge lawn surrounded by gates.

I looked over at the house in front of me, a small path of pebbles led up to a four story house. It was white, and had Greek pillars coming up from the ground.

My eyes widened.

"She sure did 'upgrade'…" I looked over at Iggy.

He let out a booming laugh, and banged his head against the fence.

Was it that funny?...

Max chuckled quietly and rang the bell on the tall black fence.

"Max," Iggy whispered "If those shorts get any shorter, you'll end up showing your ass."

She gasped and thumped him in the back of the head.

"Sexist Pig!" she screamed.

I took a good look at Max's outfit; she was wearing a pair of jean shorts and my 'Green Day' band tee.

The shorts ended mid-thigh.

Iggy's an idiot.

"Hello?" A young voice interrupted the sound of grumbles and curses coming off between Iggy and Max. "Is anyone there?"

"Yes, Hi." Max responded.

"Hi, may I ask who you are?" the voice replied.

"My names Max, I'm looking for Augustina Ramirez?"

"Oh, my mother…" he asked.

I had a brother…

"Yes, your mother." She replied.

"She isn't home right now… But my older brother and sister are here, you can come in if you want… I'll open the gate okay."

Max looked over at me and patted my cheek,

"It's going to be okay." She whispered and she gave me a small smile.

After a minute of silence, another voice rang through the speakers.

"Who is this?" a deep male voice asked.

"I told the kid, my names Max." Max sighed and leaned against the fence.

"What the hell do you want?" the voice snarled.

"Watch your mouth Cachi!" a female voice yelled in the background "Alex is still in the room!"

"Who gives a rat's ass!" he yelled back.

"So Max, what do you want?" 'Cachi' asked.

"My friends and I came to see your mother." She responded.

"Well, she's not home. She left about 10 minutes ago, isn't coming home for the next hour and a ha-"

"Can you at least let us in?" she asked. "It's so hot out here."

"You never told me exactly why you're here, I can't let you in if I don't know the whole story, now can I?" Cachi whispered.

"We have a long history." Max replied simply.

"You aren't going to kill her right?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"No, we're not. We just need to speak to her."

"Alright… Calypso! Open the gate... No! The green button!" the speaker went silent and the gates swung open slowly.

Max grabbed my hand and we walked up the pebbled path, around us was the greenest grass you could ever imagine, the brightest colored tulips too. We passed by a large fountain and there we were.

In front of the large white house.

I knocked on the large maple wooden door, and I took a step back.

My stomach felt weird, and my head was pounding. Max squeezed my hand tighter, and she leaned against me.

The door swung open, and I was face to face with a boy with a boy.

He was the same height as me; he had dark black hair that was cut into a Mohawk. Instead of having black eyes, he had green. He looked liked exactly like me.

We stared at each other, eyes wide.

"Holy shit." He whispered. And he slammed the door in our face.

"I can't believe it…" I whispered "how is this possible? How can he look like me…?"

The door swung open, and a girl who looked like she was around 14 looked at me. She had long black hair and blue eyes.

"Holy shit! Cachi!" she yelled, laughing. "You have a doppelganger!" she screeched.

"Get him out of here!" Cachi yelled from inside the house.

"Nope…" she giggled. "My names Calypso." She held out her hand, I stared at it. She pulled it back, and rolled her eyes.

"Just like Cachi too." She mumbled.

"Come in." she opened the door wider.

I nodded my head and dragged Max in side, Iggy at my tail.

"What's your name?" Cachi asked as soon as I walked in.

"Nickolas, but you can call me Fang."

"So Emo!" Calypso giggled as she led us down the dark hallway and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was huge; it was tilled white and had wooden cabinets. I sat down on one of the stools by the marble island. That was placed on the middle of the whole area.

"You want something to drink?" Calypso asked Max, Iggy and I.

"Uggh… No thanks." Max replied.

"I do, I'm so freaking thirsty. We never have anything to drink on that freaking bus! Max and Fang hog up all the Dr. Pepper!" Iggy sighed and laid his head down on the table.

"If you have Dr. Pepper, then yes." I said looking up at Calypso. She let out another piercing laugh, and walked over to their fridge.

"You sure are one to laugh huh?" I asked once she handed me my cup of soda.

"Yea, I'm a lot like my dad, he's really one of those happy go-lucky people." She said smiling brightly taking a sip from her cup of apple juice. "My mom's really quiet. But she talks a decent amount."

"Calypso, Alex and I don't have the same father." Cachi mumbled going into the fridge and pulling out an apple. "I'm the odd one out… Alex is the lucky one. We are currently living with his father at this very moment."

"Who's your father?" I asked.

"Don't even get me started with that ass hole." Cachi sneered. "That douche ran my mother out of the house. That's all I know. My mom hates to talk about him."

"Calypso's dad was sent back to his home country." He sighed "I'm the only one that's half Spanish!" he gave me a wink and laughed.

"Yea, My dad was caught by the immigrant police… he was taking Cachi and I out for some ice cream. They caught him then."

"He was my favorite." Cachi grumbled sitting himself on the counter. "He was like an actual dad."

"I still email him. I love him so much." Calypso smiled to herself.

"Alex's dad is okay… He's hardly ever home though." Calypso mumbled.

"Our mom really loves him though, so we aren't complaining."

I looked over at Max who was taking a sip from my soda, she gave me a small smile.

"What about you doppelganger?" Cachi asked "what's your life story."

"Mother left me when I was a baby, left me with my father. My life was basically a living hell." I answered simply.

"What about you Blondie?" Cachi asked.

"Well, Sexist pig… Nothing to tell..."

"Red head?"

"It's strawberry blonde!" Iggy grumbled "and my parents were hardly there for me."

"Dang… what are you guys runaways?" he let out a nervous laugh.

"Nope, we're just trying to live life in the best way possible." Max mumbled.

"And what would that way be?" Calypso asked.

"Completing a bucket list." Iggy responded

"A bucket list? Then wh-"

"Alex! Calypso! I'm home!" a bright voice filled the house. "Is Cachi home? He didn't go running off again now did he?" a woman with long black hair and dark black eyes walked into the kitchen.

"Cachi! Get off the counter! What did I tell you abo-"

She stared at the three of us, Max, Fang, Iggy and I.

She stood there silent, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hi mom." I whispered.

_**-LOL. I WAS GOING TO END IT HERE. BUT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE SOOOO…..- **_

_***Fang P.O.V***_

Cachi's eyes snapped over to me. Calypso stood there silent.

"Nickolas?" she whispered.

"It's a great feeling to know that I'm still alive isn't it?" I sneered rolling my eyes. "I bet you feel so relieved to know that dad didn't kill me."

"And on top of that, I find out that I have a twin brother. Nice 'mom', really nice."

"Nickolas please…"

"No you listen!" I yelled at her "I have been waiting for eighteen years to see you again. I've been waiting for eighteen years to tell you off. You left me! How can a mother leave her own son, and her daughter to live with an abusive husband? He almost killed me!" I pulled up my shirt. "Look at this!" I pointed to the words that are carved onto my stomach. "He did this to me! I was on the verge of dying. If it wasn't for Marie and I having the same blood match, I would have been dead."

"Would you be able to live with yourself if I was dead?" I whispered.

She opened her mouth to answer but I interrupted her.

"And don't go along with that bull crap that he ran you out of the house. You're just a selfish bitch who doesn't even give a fuck about anyone but herself. I didn't even know I had a twin brother, neither did Marie… what did you do? Hide him? You hid him from us didn't you? You hid him from dad, you hid him from Marie. And when you finally had the balls to leave, you took only him. Not Marie or Me. Do you know what I went through? My life was a living hell! I was involved in gambling at the age of six! I was six and I was already gambling with dad and Marie.

"I had gotten beaten every single day after I lost that damn game."

"Nick the fucking freak." I snarled "the one that didn't talk, the one who slept in the park, the kid who showed up with new bruises and cuts every morning."

"Nick, the kid who had no parents… the kid that almost died."

I threw the glass cup on the floor.

"And look at you! You've upgraded! Congratulations. Out of the slums and into the big top… Trying to forget about your past drowning yourself in money. Hah! If only I was as lucky as you were."

I looked over at my mother who had tears streaming down your face.

"And you lied to your own kids, didn't even tell him that he had a brother. You didn't even tell him about his own father!"

"What kind of mother are you?" I shrieked tears streaming down my eyes as well. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I kicked the stool and it crashed into the floor.

"But you know what. 'Mom'?" I mumbled through my gritted teeth. "I don't give a fuck about you anymore. You're just part of my crappy past… I became a better person, heck I graduated college already! So you know what. Fuck you."

I could hear Calypso crying in the background.

"I can't believe you…" Cachi whispered staring at my so called 'mother'.

"I didn't even know I had a brother, my father was abusive? I have an older sister…" he sighed. He laid his head in his hands, "I always knew something was off. You couldn't even tell me? You didn't even have to tell Calypso! This has nothing to do with Calypso, or Alex but me. You couldn't even tell me?" he yelled.

"I didn't want to tell you…" she replied through her sobs. " I loved you too much to tell you… you were going through so much already…"

"I still had the right to know where I came from mom. It wouldn't even matter anyway! You were going to ship me off to a military academy, and Calypso and Alex off to grandmas!"

"I wasn't going to do that…"

"I've heard you talking about it."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled. "What are you trying to do? Abandon all of your kids?"

I sighed and leaned my head against the marble table.

"I'm leaving." I said after a minute. "I had said what I had needed to say."

"Fang?" Max whispered.

"I'm going to call grandma." Calypso whispered. "I'll speed up the process for you." She snapped and left the room.

I looked over at Max who nudged her head slowly over Cachi.

I looked over at my twin brother, who was staring at the table. His jaw was tight and his face was rigid.

"They're on their way now." Calypso stated walking back into the room with Alex. He had light brown hair and black eyes.

"Hi Alex, I'm your brother Nick." He stared at me for a moment.

"You look like Cachi, you guys are twins... I heard what happened." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm only ten, and I know what mom hasn't really taken responsibility for her actions now has she?"

"Smooth move mother dear." He stepped over the glass shards on the floor and walked over to the fridge.

"Anyways, Grandma and Grandpa should be here soon. They were in the city visiting some friends anyway."

He took a sip of his water bottle and gave me a small smile.

I looked over at the lady who gave birth to me. She was silent and staring at the ground not saying a word.

I heard the beep of a car horn outside, and I saw the faces of Calypso and Alex brighten.

"Bye Nick!" Calypso whispered giving me a small hug.

"Adios brother! I hope to see you soon!" Alex yelled while running to the front door.

I heard the front door slam, and the car being start up… Then there was silence.

I looked over at Cachi,

"Common, let's go." I mumbled nudging him with my fists.

He looked up at me,

"What?"

"Let's go, you're coming with me…" I sighed. "I think we both need each other at this point… and I think you need to get your mind off of things for a while."

He nodded his head.

"I do."

"Go get your bag ready, and we'll leave… Just a luggage if you have one."

He jumped off the counter and ran up the stairs, a few minutes later he came back down with his bag in his hand.

We left the house not saying a word.

_**-Fang (Nick's) Blog- **_

Welcome! You are visitor: 149

_Entry #3:_  
>Well, today has been a very interesting day.<p>

If you were wondering what #3 was on the Bucket list, it was to meet my mother… who abandoned me when I was a baby.

Long story short, she left me alone with my older sister to deal with my abusive father on our own. When I went to visit her, she had upgraded- she married this really rich guy.

I also found out that I had two younger siblings… Calypso and Alex. I had also found out that I have a twin brother.

WHO KNEW?

His name is Cachi, my mother had kept it a secret from my father and my sister and I… making them believe I was the only child she took off with him.

It has only been two hours of getting to know him, and I love him already. It feels as though a gap of me is back. I don't really feel alone as I did before.

Anyways… James, who now goes by Iggy, is sleeping. Max is reading this. And Cachi is reading over the bucket list.

According to Cachi…

_**#4 on the Bucket list:**__ Complete the 500 ways to get kicked out of a supermarket list. _

Oh…

I wonder about the outcomes of this…

Fly On,

_**Fang Ride **_

~**~

HOW WAS IT? LOL. I TRIED. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG….

IF I MADE MISTAKES SORRY! I DIDN'T GO BACK AND EDIT THE LAST PART….

Anyways…

Here's how its going to work from now on…

_**UPDATES**_

0 Reviews- Never

1-5 reviews- Next Year

6-8 reviews- July

9-11- End of June

12 - 16- Next week

17 and up- Tomorrrrrowwwwwww! :D

This is actually how it's going to work now… Because nothing is going on in school now except 8th grade graduation rehearsals… :3

REVIEWWWWWWW!


	7. Chapter 7: WalMart Fantasies

NEW UPDATEEEE!

I PROMISED. :3

**Chapter 7: Wal-Mart Fantasies **

**Cachi P.O.V**

"Okay, so our first stop is… 'Wal-Mart'!" Max squealed as she ran out of our bus bathroom, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and another band t-shirt. She was slipping on her converse, jumping up and down trying to keep her balance.

After she finished putting on her shoes she turned to Iggy:

"Iggy! Get up!" she yelled at Iggy who was sprawled on the floor. She lightly kicked him, when he didn't move she kicked him harder.

"Ow! Max!" he rolled over and glared at her. "Faaaaaaaaannngggggg why didn't you tell her to stop?" he wined and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop what?" Fang mumbled as he exited the bathroom as well, he came in shirtless and I rolled my eyes.

Max turned to look at him and she laughed.

"Someone's getting a little soft now huh?" I watched as she poked his abs.

"You know you like it Max, there's no need to hide it you know…" he replied with a smirk on his face. She blushed a furious red and she let out a nervous laugh.

"Ugh god please put on a shirt bro!" I mumbled and covered my eyes. "I don't need to see Max getting as red as a tomato."

"Cachi! Shut up!" she whined.

She threw herself on the couch beside me and threw her legs on top of my lap.

"If Fang wants to be shirtless, let him be!" she laughed.

I chuckled and threw her legs off me and stood up.

"Wal-Mart's is right down the street! Common let's go!" Max continued to whine and she sprawled herself on the couch and pretended to cry.

Fang came back into the room again, this time with a black shirt on. He grabbed Max by the wrists and pulled her up off the couch.

"Let's go Maxie, before you go and throw a three year old fit." He pulled her off the bus, arguing about unicorns.

Iggy turned to look at me.

"They have something going on don't they?" I asked curiously.

"Yea they do… They've been through a lot together." He responded quietly and slipped on his shoes.

"Like?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"They saved each other Cachi, simple as that."

"You're really serious when it comes to them aren't you?"

"I may like to fool around a lot, and I may seem like the type who doesn't give a fuck… but when it comes to love- I go all Kung-Fu Panda." He gave me a serious look.

I let out a small laugh.

"I just want to know everything you know. He's my brother; I have to make up for all these years."

"Yea I get it… I'm like that when I see my sister." He smirked. "She's a real bitch."

"Wow." I laughed.

"Go and get ready, Max is going to flip!" he ran off the bus.

I had a feeling I didn't know the whole story. As I slipped on one of my clean t-shirts, I stopped and looked in the mirror.

Short black hair, green eyes, sharp chin. Did I look like my father?

I wanted to meet him; I wonder where he was… What kind of person he was now. If he loves me…

I've never had a father figure. Even Calypso's dad wasn't a real father to me.

I wonder if Fang is willing to take me to see him.

I want to know who I am…

Because, Fang was doing a real good job hiding who he is.

_***Max P.O.V***_

Walking into Wal-mart with the '500 ways to get kicked out 'list, I ordered Fang, Iggy, and Cachi to grab carts.

"Okay guys, number one is to fill carts and leave them in strategic places." I mumbled looking at the paper. Pushing the cart with one hand I ordered Iggy to follow behind me.

"Go to every isle and fill it with random stuff." I walked over to isle one and threw random bra's, panties, and makeup into my cart. An old woman walked passed me and stared at me.

"Woof." I barked and walked away.

I bumped into Cachi who was over filling his cart.

"It's so heavy!" He grumbled. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I know it says to leave it in 'strategic places'… but can I leave it in the men's bathroom?" He asked excitedly. I wasn't used to him this excited. He's been quiet since yesterday; it was a good feeling to see him smiling and happy.

"Yea sure!" I threw him back a smile, and he threw his fist up in the air and ran off.

I left my cart in isle 4, and ran off. A smile was etched in my face.

Iggy showed up with an electric cart almost running me over,

"How did you…"

"How did I know ridding an electric cart was on the list?" he asked. "Internet!" He sang holding up his cell-phone.

"Jump on!"

I sat down on his lap and we drove off, looking for Fang and Cachi.

We found them in isle 7, laughing their asses off.

They were reading all of the special occasion cards.

"What does a monkey have to do with a freaking wedding?" Cachi howled and Fang joined.

"Guys! Off to isle 3! We need to set all of the alarms to 10 minute intervals." I said as we passed by.

"I'll race you!" Cachi yelled and ran; Iggy drove the cart trying to catch up with him. Fang jumped up on the back of the cart, we were driving extremely fast almost bumping into passing bystanders. I beeped the horn loudly, but the cart had stopped.

"What the hell!" Iggy screamed. "It died!"

"Fuuuuuuuu-" I mumbled.

Fang took off and ran, trying to catch up with Cachi who was an isle away.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Leave it here! Let's go Max!" He grabbed my elbow and dragged me away.

We walked into the isle, acting as calm as we possibly could. I already knew that we have attracted some attention. I'm pretty sure that old lady and those people we had almost run over had said something.

I started to change the intervals on the clocks around us, making sure we were in sync.

"Okay, according to my calculations…. The clocks should go off in 8 minutes. Let's go." Fang mumbled.

"We have to start playing football! Where's a football?" I screeched. Iggy ran off and came back with a pink football.

He threw it at me and I threw it at Cachi. Cachi had thrown it to Fang, and we continued to throw it back and forth.

After at least a minute we had gotten bored. I turned to throwing the ball on the floor.

I looked at the list and gasped…

"One of us has to go up to an employee while squeezing our legs together, and practically yelling at him: I need tampons…"

I looked up to face the boys around me.

"Who's going to do it?"

Iggy looked over at me, an evil smirk on his face.

"I will…" he smiled.

"You're kidding right?" Cachi asked.

"Nope I'm serious!" He laughed. "I must get into character first…" he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

A few seconds later, his legs were crossed, and he was biting down on his lower lip whining. He ran over to the cashier desk and we followed behind him.

"Excuse me, sir?" he asked a teenage boy. He had platinum blonde hair and brown eyes; he stared at Iggy in confusion. Probably wondering why he was standing like that.

"Uhhhhh… Yea?" he asked, confused.

"I'm having a little problem… I uh… I'm going through my monthly cycle…" he mumbled.

"You're monthly what?" he asked taken aback.

"My monthly cycle!" He whispered.

Blondie stared at him in shock.

"Aren't you a dude?"

"Dude!" Iggy yelled "I need fucking tampons!"

"Stop shiting me! That's not cool!" he yelled back at Iggy.

"I need tampons! I can't… It's…" Iggy whined.

"Maggie!" The boy yelled staring into a room right beside him. "Uh… this boy needs tampons…" he whispered into the room.

"They're in isle 8!" a voice responded from inside the room.

"I know that… he needs one. Just like one. One tampon. To use- like… now."

Silence filled the air, and costumers behind us were staring at Iggy in shock.

The boy walked back towards us, and handed us a tampon in a napkin.

His face was filled with disgust, as he handed it to Iggy.

"Oh thanks man!" Iggy yelled with excitement. He opened up the packet,

"Don't put it on here!" the boy yelled horrified.

Iggy glared at him, and he stuffed the tampon in his nose.

"Ah," he sighed standing up straight. "That's better now."

"You're so fucking stupid." The boy sighed and banged his head on the counter.

"You have no right to call a costumer 'fucking stupid'! I help pay for your paycheck kid!" Iggy yelled back his face becoming red.

Cachi and I slowly backed away from the argument,

"Fang!" I whispered loudly. "Are you coming with us?" he looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here… I don't want to miss this… I'm going to record it for the blog." He let out a small chuckle and took out his phone, turning back to Iggy and the blond boy.

"Alright Cachi! Let's go!" I grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him over to the woman's clothing department.

"Number 6" I read out loud. "Try on bra's in the fabric department. And number 7 says to try on bra's over the top of your clothes."

I looked up at Cachi, "I guess you do Number 6 and I'll do 7… because… You know."

He nodded his head and grabbed a purple bra.

I grabbed a green one and started putting it on over my shirt. I was trying my best not to laugh my head off,

Cachi took off his shirt and put on the bra. I tried my best to avoid looking at his abs.

I'm a teenage girl, don't blame me.

"Eww, this is so uncomfortable… How do females wear these?" Cachi complained and unclasped the bra, putting his shirt back on.

"It holds it up!" I replied. "I think I'm keeping this on." I smiled.

"Sex and candy!" I could hear Iggy sing loudly. "Sex and Candaaaay!"

"Max!" He yelled passing through our isle, "We just finished 9, 10, and 11!"

"How?" I asked shocked.

"Well, we quickly spilled the tomato juice so that it led to the bathroom. I ran around singing 'Sex and Candy' and Fang just went to go change all of the radios to a polka station."

"Okay so this is how it's going to work… So we can kill the list faster." I whispered. "Cachi and I are getting numbers 12-14. You and Fang can get 15-17… and then we all meet up for number 18."

"Got it?"

He nodded his head and looked down on my shirt… he stared at me for a moment and ran off to go find Fang.

"Okay so you go play with the automatic doors," I ordered Cachi. "Meet me in isle 15."

"Okay I got it… What do you have to do?" he asked.

I looked down at the list, "I have to… Walk up to a complete stranger and say 'Hi, I haven't seen you in so long.' And see if they keep up with the conversation."

He smiled at me "Have fun with that!" and he took off running towards the entrance.

While walking towards isle 15 I bumped into a girl with long red hair and green eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I practically yelled.

"No, it's okay" her bubble gum voice responded. I stared at her for a moment, my perfect chance.

"Oh! I can't believe it, is that you? I haven't seen you in so long!" I gushed and she stared at me confused.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you…" she mumbled confused.

"From Ryan's party?" I asked.

"I ugh…" she thought for a moment.

"You showed me where the bathroom was, I couldn't find it remember? I was so lost."

"Oh I remember!" she let out a small laugh. "What's your name again? I'm sorry, as you can tell you have really bad memory."

"My name is-"

"Max!" Fang yelled from behind the red head.

"Yea?" I yelled back "What's up?"

The girl turned around and stared at Fang.

She went into flirty mode- she stuck out her breasts and stood tall on her heels.

I rolled my eyes in disgust; Fang stared at her in shock.

"Cachi!" the girl squealed. "Is that you? I haven't seen you in so long!"

Fang walked towards us and stood beside me. From behind me, he unclasped the bra I was wearing over my shirt and forced me to take it off.

"I'm sorry but I think that you're mistaking me for someone else…" He mumbled.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're Cachi… why didn't you call me back? I thought we had a good time."

"I'm sorry, but like I said- I'm not the person you're looking for."

"Max! Fang!" I could hear Cachi from the next isle over. "Where are you?" he sang.

"Max!" Iggy yelled from the same isle "The chocolate bunnies are on sale! I know you like chocolate!"

"Fang! I'm pretty sure Max is on sale too! Fifty percent off!" Cachi yelled back teasing us.

Cachi and Iggy walked into our isle laughing their heads off.

"Cachi?" the girl screeched. He stopped dead in his tracks, "Mindy?" his eyes widened.

"Cachi! Why haven't you called me back? I've missed you so much!"

"I… ugh…" he mumbled. "Fuck…" he whispered under his breath.

"Come over here!" she held out her arms wide, trying to engulf him in a hug.

"No thanks!" he yelled and he ran off.

"Bye!" I yelled and grabbed Iggy and Fang by their shirts and ran off.

We ran towards the sport supplies department and ran into Cachi, who was playing with the soccer ball already.

"Okay ready, set go!" he started kicking it towards me and I took off with it, running towards isle 12. Iggy was running after me, trying to take the ball from me.

I ran past an employee,

"No playing inside the store!" He yelled.

"We're just testing it out!" I yelled back and continued running.

Out of nowhere Fang came and intersected the ball from me, taking off with it.

Running after it, I tripped a man by accident- He fell to the ground and started cursing. "I'm so sorry!" I screeched.

I caught up to Fang and tripped him; he fell to the ground with a thud. I tried to kick the ball a further distance so I could get a running start, but Fang had grabbed me by the leg. I fell forwards landing on my elbows.

"Shit!" I yelled in pain and turned on my back.

Cachi had come out of nowhere and took the soccer ball.

"Losers!" he yelled and continued to run. I watched as he continued to run, out of nowhere- Iggy had ran from another isle and into Cachi who fell into one of the cabinets filled with toys.

"Fuck!" he yelled and fell to the ground. Toys began falling on him, and he screamed. "Fuck! The toys fell on my balls!"

Iggy screamed victoriously, "Fuck yea! I'm the winner, you guys are losers! Whoop!"

I felt two cold arms pick me up from the ground.

What the hell…

I turned and looked into the eyes of the security guard.

Fuck.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take you into the manager's office immediately." He nudged his head towards the other officers who went and grabbed Iggy and Cachi.

Fang was struggling against the man's grip.

"Let me go man, I don't like being handled." Cachi told the guard who was holding him by the collar of his shirt.

Iggy glared at the guard who was restraining both of his arms.

"Do you have any idea who I am? You have no right to restrain me; I will call my lawyers and my manager! They'll make you lose your job in an instant. We'll take you to court. You cannot man-handle a Hollywood actor!" He screeched.

I stood quiet.

We couldn't complete the list. We only got up to what? Number 18… out of 500!

Our first failure on the Bucket list.

I looked over at Fang who was still held by his arms, his face was hanging low.

The guards led us back to the front desk.

Every costumer that we passed by stared at us in shock-suspicious as to why we were being restrained by security guards.

We walked into the manager's office, passing by Blondie who was glaring at us.

"Finally!" He yelled. "That red head was getting on my nerves."

"Its strawberry blonde!" he yelled back.

"Whatever! Do you really think I care?" he yelled back.

"Well, I'm assuming you do since you actually took the time to listen."

"Go suck a dick!"

"Well I can't suck yours now can I? Since you don't have one! Plus I don't go that way… I'm pretty sure your father does though!"

"Quiet!" the manager yelled.

"God, I can never have one day of peace and quiet now can I." she rubbed her temples with her index fingers. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail-She was on the chubby side and had a porcelain baby doll face.

"Plain and simple you four, you're banned from this Wal-Mart." She sighed. "You were disturbing the peace of costumers and also ruined our merchandise. We need to take profile pictures of you, and send it to every Wal-Mart across the country… just so they can watch out for you. If you do this in any other Wal-Mart you will get arrested." She sighed and turned around.

She handed my guard a camera, after each of us taking multiple photos the guard handed the manager back her camera. After we gave her our names, she gave us permission to leave.

Walking out of Wal-Mart, I sighed and sat down in the parking lot. It was dark, almost 8.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked kneeling down beside me, grabbing my face in his large hands.

"Not really." I mumbled. "I'm really tired." Which was entirely true, I was wiped.

He grabbed me by the waist and picked me up bridal style.

"I'll carry you." He mumbled. "All the way to the bus."

"Only the bus?" I asked.

"Wait if you're talking about metaphorically then no. I'll carry you forever."

I smiled.

"You're so sweet when you want to be."

"Yea I know."

I fell asleep in his arms that night. He carried me to the bus and he laid down beside me, never letting my waist go.

_***3**__**rd**__** Person P.O.V***_

Valencia: Max's mother, was sitting down on the couch flipping through the TV channels.

She was worried about Max…Fang especially- she was worried for their safety. She was hoping that they didn't get involved in anything.

She was home alone.

Marie had gone off to the supermarket to go pick up some groceries. She had wanted to cook a big feast for the both of them… thinking that they both deserved it.

A few moments later the house phone rang in the kitchen. The ring of bells projected through the whole house.

Valencia slowly stood up from the couch, making sure to be careful with her movements. She had been having really bad back problems lately.

Walking into the kitchen, she picked up the black house phone that was sitting lifelessly on the marble counter.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"Yes hello Valencia? It's Augustina."

"Augustina? Are you okay? You haven't called in at least a year, I was so worried." Valencia babbled into the phone.

"I'm okay… well sort of."

"What happened?"

"Nick came to visit me yesterday, along with a friend of his and what seemed to be his girlfriend." She spoke quietly into the phone.

"His girlfriend?" Valencia asked.

"Yes, a pretty girl with blonde hair." She responded.

"My daughter?"

"That's was your daughter? Then my, she turned out to be gorgeous. She looks like Jeb you know."

"Yes, I know… But anyways what happened."

"He came, and he yelled at me… I knew it was going to happen sometime you know. I knew that he was going to come and find me…"

"But you didn't think it was going to be so soon." Valencia finished. She sighed and sat down on the stool.

"Exactly…" Augustina sighed over the phone line. "I was going to get a divorce with Alex's father later on this year… our marriage isn't so great anymore. I was going to send my kids off to my mothers and make sure he didn't get custody over them!"

"Wait… Don't tell me that he met…" Valencia spoke softly into the phone.

"Yes. He met Cachi."

"How's he taking it? After finally meeting his twin brother…"

"I wouldn't know."

"What do you mean you wouldn't know?"

"He took off with your daughter, Nick, and the other kid who was with them. He was really upset."

"What!" Valencia screeched.

"I don't know, Calypso and Alex called my mother… she took them in for the time being."

"I still don't understand why Cachi would leave!" Valencia yelled.

"Cachi left because Nick was yelling about everything. Even about an accident that occurred, was it really that bad? Your daughter was crying… and Cachi thought I was throwing him away! I would never do that to him, even after all the things that he's been through."

"All the things he's been through drug wise. I know." Valencia sighed.

"I think he took it as a chance for not being shipped off to the military… and to meet his brother… Valencia, Marie knows about Cachi, so please tell her what I told you."

"I will…" Valencia mumbled.

"Do you still talk to Jeb?" Augustina asked.

"Once in a while yes…"

"You know, sometimes I'm so happy that he ended up with you instead of me… he's a good person-"

"He's not a good person Augustina…" Valencia interrupted.

"He tries to be."

"Whatever… Augustina, call me when you hear about anything else alright?"

"I will Valencia…"

Valencia hung up the phone and slammed it against the table.

After staring at the phone, for a minute she picked it up once again- and she dialed a number she swore she would never dial again.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver. "Jeb? It's me, Valencia."

She sighed.

"We need to talk about Max."

~LINEBREAK-LINEBREAK~

So how was it? :D

I think I did a good job don't you think? Yep…

Same rules apply guys…

0 Reviews- Never

1-5 reviews- Next Year

6-8 reviews- July

9-11- End of June

12 - 16- Next week

17 and up- Tomorrrrrowwwwwww! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Tomato Baskets

**I just realized that I haven't updated in like… Forever. O_o ….. I'm really sorry, I was in Australia and then I went to Ecuador and I just came back and started school. I promised myself that I would update this story by today. But let me tell you something, I actually started writing the sequel. .-. But I don't think that I will use it, just something to keep me preoccupied. I decided that since this story will be so long, that it will be in Parts. Parts going along with the seasons, but all 300 and something chapters will be together in the story. I honestly thought might be less, I might smash up 4-5 goals and put them in one chapter… **

**I will start doing this the next time I update… so be prepared! **

**If we can get this chapter up to 40 reviews! I'll update with the next five things on the list! :D **

_**Chapter 8: Tomato Baskets **_

"Max," A voice interrupted my sleep. "Maxie Pie, Maxie Poo, Max- a million, Maxi Tales, Maxi Pad…"

I slapped the person leaning next to me, and they grunted.

"Shut up Fang, I'm tired." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Common' Max, We're all up. We want to get a fresh start!" He exclaimed. I mumbled some non-sense that not even I could understand and pulled the blankets tighter around me.

"Max, The sun is shining brightly and everybody is happy and smiling and laughing… Don't you want to participate in the awesomeness of the planet right now?" he poked me with his finger and I grumbled.

"No, I don't. The earth is polluted and nasty. I don't want to participate and get blamed for global warming." I heard him sigh and he pulled the blankets off me.

"Look Max, the next ten things on the list will only take about three hours' tops, and then we're going to visit a summer school- filled with troubled kids to help a few people of our choice. It also depends on how many we get done."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's five in the morning."

"What the hell Fang, you're acting like waking up at five in the morning during the summer is actually a fun thing." I responded turning around on the couch to face him.

He was already ready, fully clothed and holding a tomato in his hand.

"Doing what we're doing will actually be fun, especially if we make it to see the morning work traffic." He gave me a cheeky grin.

_***M*A*X **_

We all piled onto our rented motorcycles and we were off, the four of us were all grouped on the two different motorcycles.

Cachi and Fang shared the shiny red one, Cachi taking the driving role.

As for me, I was of course grouped with Iggy. He took the wheel.

Both Fang and I were holding a basket full of tomatoes, driving at least 60mph before we reached the bridge. And Fang was right, there was heavy morning traffic.

While Cachi and Iggy were wearing helmets, Fang and I were fully dressed in black and wearing ski masks and black gloves. Iggy began to drive faster; driving quickly in between cars to get pass the traffic.

"Throw them now!" He yelled.

I threw the tomatoes at every car we passed by, each car beeped loudly at us. Fang started doing the same thing following us at the same speed, once we got off of the bridge ditching our baskets by throwing them off the side. We slowed down and spotted the car drivers yelling and cursing at us, it was a whole riot and I was truly proud.

Soon after we returned the bikes (trying to look as innocent as possible), we walked over the nearest mall.

"So what I am thinking," Iggy said stopping us in the middle of the street. "Is that we can actually go and eat breakfast after this, because I'm starving…" He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and it's already 6:30."

"Really?" Cachi asked, rubbing his stomach. "No wonder you have been crying to me baby."

I sighed and sat down crossed legged in the middle of the street.

"You okay Max?" Fang asked sitting down next to me.

"Yea I'm okay, just really tired." Which was actually true, I rubbed my eyes and took a long yawn.

The whole night I spent thinking about what was going on between Fang and I, and if we would actually act upon what was happening between us. Or we would just be stupid enough to just ignore it… I had a feeling that Fang didn't like me the way I like him. I could actually admit it to any other person I know, But when it comes to telling him face to face, everything goes downhill from there.

For example, last night Cachi asked me what was going on between us, and I told him everything.

_I was sitting outside of the bus, looking up at the night sky. It was two in the morning and my head was hurting from all of the thinking I was doing. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my Fangs sweater around me tighter, breathing in his coco smell. _

_I felt someone sit next to me, but I didn't want to look down. I knew it was Cachi, if it was Fang the first thing he would have asked me was if something was wrong… and then he would hug me until I felt better. If it was Iggy, he would have probably cursed me out for still being awake, and then bombarded me with questions. _

_I don't know, Cachi was the cocky, player, silent type. But he didn't try to invade your personal bubble, which was actually pretty nice coming from someone like him. _

"_Are you okay Max?" he asked quietly. _

"_Not really," I answered straight up. "I'm just confused." _

"_About what?" _

"_Just some complicated things." I mumbled. _

"_Family? Was it your mom?" he asked. _

"_No… Just stuff I'm not really in the mood to talk about." _

_I turned to face him, and he looked into my eyes. We stared at each other for a few moments before he started to lean in. I stayed unmoving, not sure of what he was trying to do. _

_A few seconds later, he kissed me. _

_I was unable to respond, but after a few seconds I did. _

_I kissed him back for a little while, before I realized that I had felt nothing. And that what I was doing was completely wrong. _

_I broke the kiss and stood up quickly. _

"_What the hell did I just do?" I said shaking. _

"_You kissed me, there's nothing wrong with that…" he stood up and followed me, grabbing my arms so he could look at me. _

"_There's so many things wrong with that kiss Cachi, no offence." I looked away from his face, not wanting to look him in the eye. _

"_It's a kiss Max!" he practically yelled._

"_You don't get it do you?" I asked shocked. "I don't like you the way you want me to, I'm really sorry about this but I don't." _

"_You just led me on." He shook his head, letting go of my arms. _

"_I didn't mean to!" I said shocked. "I didn't know what the hell you were doing until it happened." _

"_But you kissed me back!" he pointed out. _

"_I'm just really confused right now, and I'm tired." _

"_Confused about what?" he asked. _

"_My feelings towards your brother." I sighed and sat back down on the ground. _

"_What?" _

"_I think I have feelings towards romantic feelings towards Fang. What so hard to understand?!" I yelled. _

_I heard the opening of the bus door and Iggy came out, stumbling and almost falling to the ground. _

"_What in the fucking hell are you guys doing?" He asked in a raspy whisper. _

"_Why are you guys fighting about Fang?" he asked again. He looked over at me and gave me a sleepy smirk, "I heard you say that you like him Max, you're lucky that he's out cold with his ear phones in." _

"_That's what happens when he eats Mac & Cheese." I mumbled shaking my head. _

"_Don't say anything Iggy." Cachi said. "But Max and I kissed, and I made the first move. She kissed me back, and now she's saying that she feels nothing, and that she feels bad and yada yada yada." _

_Iggy shook his head. _

"_Its late guys, I'm pretty sure we didn't do things that we actually meant. Max is confused about her feelings with Fang and I think you helped her realize that she actually likes him. If she felt nothing, then I'm pretty sure you felt nothing Cachi- And that it was pretty much all based on the moment." _

_He patted us both on the shoulders. _

"_Stay friends; don't ruin what you guys have, for something you guys obviously don't have. It's late, so I'm going to bed… night." He walked back into the bus leaving us in silence. _

_I looked over at Cachi who looked back at me. _

"_Sorry," we both said simultaneously, before walking back into the bus falling asleep. _

_***M*A*X**_

I looked over at Fang who had taken my hand.

He had moved to sit in front of me. We were facing each other.

Behind me, Cachi and Iggy were both air humping each other, mouthing our names out.

I tried my best to hold in my laugh, to not distract Fang and make him turn around. But it was one of those priceless moments that you just have to learn how to appreciate in the long run.

*Derp*Derp*

So Yep, That was the chapter for today… I know it was short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise you.

So yep, 40 reviews and I'll seriously update by tomorrow. :D I swear on my favorite CD.

Btw: When you guys review, can you also tell me what sentence or favorite part of the chapter you liked the best? .-. I actually want to see your guys favorite parts….

So yep.

Have an awesome day/ night everyone!

May Cupcakes and Rainbows brighten your day!

With much awesomeness: Kayla


	9. Chapter 9

Woah, It's been a really long time hasn't it?

I have to say though, that I am terribly sorry for skipping out on all of you and not updating for the past year.

Some may think that that was selfish of me, and I know that a lot of people have been waiting for an update.

I originally wasn't planning on updating again; I really wanted to forget that I even had a fanfiction account. Over the past year I have received emails from the fan-fiction team, sending me notifications about new comments and such and I was just sending them into the trash bin.

I lost interest in my stories, at the time it was nothing personal, my stories no longer held the spark I so wanted it to have.

But now it has become personal.

I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't be a good author or fanfiction user if I didn't leave my readers with something… In a way, it's offensive to my readers.

Me not finishing my story, is like saying that I never appreciated my fans, and that to me seemed wrong. 

Not updating had nothing to do with what my teacher told me in the 8th grade, I am completely over that, I can promise you.

So I'm hoping that you've all grasped the point of this letter.

I am not leaving you all high and dry.

I promise to update, I have come up with a schedule that I will stick to.

The thing is that I need your help, At this point I can't decide which story to update first.

I am leaving it all up to my readers.

So you have a choice, either "Home Is Where the Heart Is", "Revitalized", or "The Bucket List"

You can either message me or comment on my story, I'll tally up the votes and then announce it with the new chapter.

So thank you, to those who had faith in me and believed that I would come back.

Thank you all for reading my stories and sticking by my side…

See you all Saturday! ;))))

- ChickenNinja 


End file.
